Caminando entre sombras
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Nada es lo que parece. Sólo el dolor es real.
1. Cap1 El Amor se desvanece

**La trama y personajes principales de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead.** Yo puse la trama y otros personajes. **  
**

* * *

 ** _El Amor se desvanece_**

Dimitri -ex guardián BM7 y ahora un poderoso strigoi- esperaba la llegada de Rose, la joven novicia de St. Vladimir -ahora la promisoria guardiana Hathaway- de la que estuvo enamorado cuando fue humano. Como strigoi, era todo sobre el poder y la posesión y ella le había arrebatado ambas cosas de las manos en su paso por Rusia.

"Esta noche la verá morir, princesa, y no habrá vuelta desde las sombras para ella". Lissa comenzó a llorar. "Yo la habría hecho mi reina, pero ahora la quiero muerta".

Rose entró de pronto -la viva imagen de una llamarada de energía y poder- y atacó directo a Dimitri.

Lissa nunca había visto realmente luchar a Rose. Parecía en completa sincronía con Dimitri. Ella era pequeña y liviana, él era alto y mucho más pesado, pero con una habilidad inhumana. Pero Rose lo contrarrestó con su propia velocidad. Pero Lissa no podía distraerse o todo se perdería. "Christian", susurró, inaudiblemente, "¡ahora!", lo urgió.

* * *

De pronto, un anillo de fuego separó a Rose y Dimitri, formándose en torno a él. Lissa tomó la estaca que ocultaba en su ropa -una con diseños geométricos en el mango, la que él le enviara a Rose, desde Rusia- y corrió hacia el. Lo apuñaló una, dos -y hasta tres veces- hasta lograr atravesar su caja torácica y tocar su corazón con su magia. Dimitri cayó al suelo, como fulminado por un rayo. De su corazón manó una sustancia viscosa, oscura y sibilante, que se evaporó en contacto con el aire. La herida se cerró, dejando una cicatriz roja y palpitante y el abrió los ojos al mundo y grito de dolor. Sus ojos goteaban sangre y fueron perdiendo su color vampírico y de la boca cayeron dos colmillos afilados, empujados por dos dientes normales, que salieron dolorosamente. Todo ésto frente al Capitán Croft y al contingente de guardianes, los que -comandados por él- iban a rescatar a la Princesa Dragomir y a Lord Christian Ozera. Operativo guiado por Rose, a través del vínculo con la princesa -extraño, pero muy útil- al parecer.

* * *

Dimitri miró alrededor, pestañeando. Vio a Rose, inconsciente contra un muro, por la fuerza del estallido de la vuelta de su alma y la expulsión de la magia necromante de su cuerpo. Cristian Ozera estaba arrodillado junto a una sollozante Lissa y junto a ellos, un pasmado Capitán Croft. Pero el dolor no lo dejaba respirar y se tomó la cabeza con sus manos, ovillándose en el suelo.

"Duele!", gritó, "¡me duele mucho!", berreaba como un bebé recién nacido.

Lissa se arrastró hacia él -sin que nadie atinara a detenerla- y lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, meciéndolo como si fuera un bebé -su bebé, en todo menos la sangre y el que fuera nacido de su vientre- asì de fuerte era el vínculo del espíritu con el renacido. Dimitri se aferró a ella, llorando y gimiendo sin control, meciéndose en sus brazos.

"Mi vida le pertenece, princesa. Mi muerte le pertenece también. Sólo debe ordenarme", le susurraba, una y otra vez.

"Todo ha acabado ya, has vuelto a nosotros al fin...Ahora serás feliz, tú y Rose serán felices al fin", le susurró, al oído.

"No. No debe preocuparse por la Guardiana Hathaway, su alteza, es joven y fuerte y se repondrá".

"Ella te ama!", lo miró a los ojos y a los otros atónitos guardianes que apenas parpadeaban. "Pero ella te ama!, ¡todo esto es por ella!, ¡ella dio con la forma!, ¡recorrió el mundo por tí!".

"Ella es una mujer fuerte, princesa. Se repondrá al fin. Es joven", repitió Dimitri, su voz desprovista de toda emoción, "apenas dejó de ser una niña, toda su vida encerrada en una Academia, no sabe lo que es el amor... además, El amor se desvanece... el mío ya lo hizo... mucho tiempo atrás".

* * *

Un grito desgarrador se oyó desde el otro extremo. Rose -recién reaccionando de la onda de choque mágico que la arrojó contra el muro, como a muchos- y lo primero que oyó es que ya no era amada.

"Pero... yo te amo!", gimió, levantándose.

"Fue un espejismo, RoseMarie. Una fantasía a la que te aferraste para no sentir tanto dolor de la pérdida que te golpeaba una y otra vez. Tu madre te abandonó en tu infancia. La muerte de los Dragomirs. La pérdida de la libertad que tocaste en el mundo de los humanos. Mason Ashford. La Masacre de St. Vladimir. Ahora que eres adulta, puedes encontrar a alguien real que amar... una vez que aprendas a distinguir entre un espejismo y el verdadero amor".

* * *

Rose cayó al suelo, llorando. ¿Acaso ya no tenía sentimientos?, ¿emociones?, ¿o lo que quedaba de él era sólo una carcasa vacía?, acaso... ¿acaso seguía siendo un strigoi adentro de su carcasa dhampir?. Puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y el pelo cayó sobre el suelo, formando una cortina protectora.

"Vamos Rose, levántate", la animó Cristian, "debemos irnos. El resto del convoy ya llegó. Mira, el capitán mismo está aquí, tenemos que irnos".

Pero Rose no se movía de su posición. Un guardián se acercó, ante las órdenes de Croft, y la levantó en brazos. Rose no se resistió. Estaba en shock. Su corazón estaba roto y nada lo repararía ya.

* * *

Hubo una gran conmoción en la corte. La llegada del convoy con la princesa rescatada y el guardián restaurado.

Alertados del extraordinario rescate, La Reina y su Consejo se reunieron para recibir a Lissa, a Christian y analizar qué pasó con Dimitri. Era un hecho sin precedentes. Las pruebas habían sido cuidadosamente levantadas por un piquete de guardias -incluída la estaca de plata que usara Lissa- y la extraña sustancia que salió de Dimitri.

Lissa fue llevada ante la audiencia privada. Dimitri -bajo un contingente de seguridad máximo- fue llevado al área médica en dónde los médicos reales esperaban -entre ansiosos y aterrados- examinar a Dimitri, una rareza, una excepción a la única regla conocida: no vuelves de la muerte strigoi. Así que- ante la venia real que suponía su presencia allí- se avalanzaron sobre él y comenzaron a examinarlo. Tenía pulso, latidos y la sangre -fresca y dhampir- corría por las venas. Se tomaron las muestras de ADN y posteriormente se analizarían aspectos más... internos de su cuerpo.

* * *

Ya en la audiencia -en la que sólo estaban los 11 tronos, La Reina y el Capitán Croft- Lissa comenzó a ser interrogada.

"Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir", comenzó La Reina, "Dinos exactamente que has hecho para provocar tan extraordinario evento", la Reina directo al grano, como siempre.

"Yo... sólo... bueno , encanté una estaca de plata con mi magia, después que logré aprender cómo estacar a un strigoi".

"¿De dónde lo aprendiste?, ¿cuándo?, ¿quién te lo dijo?, ¿ya había pasado antes?", saltó la Princesa Szelsky.

"Yo... no sabía nada. Rose me lo dijo. Ella lo oyó en Rusia, de otra moroi, otra usuario como yo... Pero ellos lo oyeron de otro usuario, que dijo haberlo hecho antes... Rose lo buscó... bueno, con un poco de mi ayuda... y él me dijo que hacer. ¡Sonaba tan sencillo y tan lógico!, Solo podíamos creer... o no creer".

"Capitán Croft, que traigan a... la muchacha aquí, um, la Guardiana Hathaway -la hija- obvio... y traigan acá a mi doctor, quiero oir su veredicto", el cirujano en jefe real fue ingresado y se puso, respetuosamente, cerca del capitán. "¿Doctor?, ¿veredicto?, ¿verdad o mentira?"

"Su Majestad", habló el cirujano real en jefe, "hemos probado todo lo que está a nuestro alcance médico. Dimitri Belikov tiene pulso y latidos, su presión es normal, incluso su azúcar. Las pupilas se dilatan y contraen a la luz directa. La luz UV no le causa molestias de ningún tipo, ni la plata encantada. Sangra y su coagulación es rápida, más que un dhampir, pero no a rangos anormales. Si no respira, se asfixia... puede comer y beber con normalidad. Le dimos cápsulas de seguimiento intestinal y está siendo monitoreado en vivo...", bajó la vista al tablet que mostraba los análisis y volvió a mirar a la reina, "Se tomó una biopsia de la cicatriz y de, bueno, la mucosa en torno a los colmillos y se envió a patología... el análisis preliminar de su ADN muestra una variante, como una mutación, pero no es una anormalidad... Uno de los patólogos tenía una sospecha y nos hizo tomar una muestra de la Guardiana Hathaway -la hija de la otra Guardiana Hathaway- y tiene algo muy similar, pero mucho más leve. A eso lo llamó la marca Espíritu. A primera evaluación, Dimitri Belikov es dhampir".

"Que Rose tiene algo raro?", saltó Lissa, en su defensa, "Rose murió, ¡eso pasó con ella!, yo la hice mi shadow kissed. Ella me oye, me siente, ve espectros y percibe strigois. Decapitó a dos en Spokane -en caso de que no lo supieran- salvó a la academia y a los capturados -sí, ella, ¡Porque habló con un fantasma, que le dijo donde estaban!- liberó muchos otros en Rusia, trajo a nosotros un secreto de tiempos de St. Vladimir -La regeneración de las Almas- o eso creemos. Tiene mi magia dentro de ella, desde los 15 años. Y ahora la tiene Dimitri. ¿Eso es lo raro?".


	2. Cap2 Nunca la Amé

**Nunca la Amé**

La llegada de Rose -escoltada por dos guardianes- puso un alto en la apasionada defensa de Lissa. También había llegado Dimitri -fuertemente escoltado- para cotejar historias. Rose se veía más serena, pero pálida y demacrada. Los guardianes no la retenían, sino que la sostenían.

"Guardiana RoseMarie Hathaway, como llegó al secreto de la regeneración de las almas, o como quieran llamarle", comenzó La Reina.

"En Baia -una pequeña comunidad en Siberia- hay una usuaria de Espíritu, Oksana. Ella me sanó y me habló de... de haber oído eso de otro, como ella".

"¿A título de qué le hablo de eso?, ¿buscabas esa información?, ¿habías oído hablar de eso antes de tu viaje a Rusia?", presionó el Príncipe Tarus.

"No... cuando llegué a Baia por primera vez, Oksana me habló de... su magia. De cómo se evita que el Usuario y el shadow kissed caigan en... depresión... me encantó un anillo de plata y lo usaba siempre... en mi encuentro con... con... Dimitri, algo era diferente. Él era más... humano al contacto con el anillo. Al ver a Oksana, nuevamente, se lo dije y ellos me dijeron eso de la restauración".

"¿Ellos?, ¿la otra Usuario y el que lo hizo antes?, dudó la Princesa Ariana.

"Eh, no. Oksana y su shadow kissed y guardián, Mark. Ellos lo oyeron del otro".

"¿Y le creíste, así de simple?, ¡que ingenua!", se burló el Príncipe Nathan Ivashkov.

"No tenia mas opciones si quería... quería...", susurró Rose, mirando a Dimitri, que evitó su mirada.

"Restaurar a... tu mentor, verdad, ¿RoseMarie?", insistió La Reina, "¿porque eso era tan importante para ti?, porque si no lo sabías al ir a Rusia, sí lo supiste al regreso y hoy... eso se logró, ¿por qué?".

"Porque.. yo lo amo, Su Majestad", susurró Rose, cabizbaja.

* * *

Silencio. Murmullos. Miradas de complicidad, de pena, de molestia. También de mucha angustia.

"Acércate, Dimitri Belikov. Eso vamos a hablarlo. Y niña, sécate las lágrimas. Las guardianas no lloran por amor", ordenó La Reina.

* * *

"Las guardianas no deberían siquiera enamorarse ni tener hijos", masculló el Príncipe Ronald Ozera a su par Lazar, Efraim. La Princesa Ariana se volvió a ellos, con el ceño fruncido.

"Janine -su madre- es la guardiana de mi hermano Anthony y ser madre jamás ha interferido en su trabajo", intentó razonar con ellos.

"Evidente, Ariana, mira el desastre de hija que tiene. Rebelde, irrespetuosa, enamorándose de su mentor, puesto allí para entrenarla. Es evidente que no tuvo una... madre que la guiara", indicó la Princesa Marcella Badica, sin malicia, "todos sabemos que Hathaway -la madre, claro-. es mejor guardiana que madre... y aún es probable que esta niña logre, siquiera, ser mejor guardiana... si, claro, hubiera tenido mejor guia... si no quiso abortarla, debió dejarla en un orfanato, allí al menos habría crecido con otros niños previo su ingreso a la academia... se nota su falta de contacto con la realidad".

* * *

Rose levantó la vista, sin sorpresa. Lo llevaba oyendo desde que tenía memoria -también de su madre- en momentos de ira.

"Rose", Lissa le apretó una mano, confortándola. Ella tambien lo habia oido multitud de veces. La Reina hizo un gesto de silencio, que las puso en alerta. Y Lissa le soltó la mano, más preocupada por él que por ella.

* * *

"Belikov, ¿que edad tenia en la academia?", preguntó directamente La Reina.

"23 años, Su Majestad".

"RoseMarie, ¿y tú?, en la academia, digo. Cuando él las encontró".

"17 años, Su Majestad".

"Y dices que lo... amabas y por eso lo... buscaste ver si era verdad lo de esta restauración, ¿cierto?", dijo directamente la Princesa Badica.

"¡Eso es ilegal!", bramó el Capitán Croft.

"Yo lo amaba, si. Pero... no hubo nada, aunque yo lo creyera...".

"¿Belikov?", preguntó el Príncipe Lazar.

"RoseMarie... me dijo que me amaba, es verdad. Creí corresponder. Luego fui transformado y eso no existió más. Los strigois poseen, desean, pero no sienten. Yo no lo hice. Ahora... la Princesa Vasilissa me trajo a la vida. Mis emociones están allí. pero no ella, RoseMarie. Así que no. No debí amarla nunca... Deben comprenderla. Abandonada en una academia a los 4 años, para huir de ella a los 15 años no por sí misma sino en protección de su... moroi o como ella la viera, entonces. Dos años después, llego yo... ella no tiene más experiencia en la vida que está. Y llego yo...".

* * *

"Joven, guapo y disponible", susurró la Princesa Ariana a la Princesa Marcella, entre risitas.

"Ariana tiene razón en eso. Un guardián joven, guapo y disponible llega y una niñita -dijo, despectivamente- con tanta... tantas ganas de vivir... se encandila contigo... bueno. No hagamos mas grande esta herida en RoseMarie... Si... es lo mejor. Capitán, asìgnela a mi sobrino. Después de todo, es su... ahh, novia oficial, ¿verdad?".

"¡Protesto!", reclamó el Príncipe Nathan, pero la reina lo silenció con un gesto.

"Ella le ha hecho algo de bien. ¡Felicitaciones, RoseMarie!, ya tienes un cargo, partirás hoy. Ahora, volvamos a Belikov... ¿así que sientes de nuevo?".

* * *

"Emociones que ya estaban antes, Su Majestad...".

"Bueno, eso lo veremos. Capitán, ordene pruebas completas, tanto médicas, psiquiátricas y físicas. Póngale uno... no, dos guardianes como sus custodios y hospédenlo donde haya mucha luz y sol. Reasìgnele algo de dinero para comida y esas cosas, no lo vamos a matar de hambre, ¿verdad?. Pueden retirarse".

* * *

pobre Rose...


	3. Cap3 Marionetas Desechadas

**Marionetas Desechadas**

Caída libre. Así se sentía Rose. Usada y descartada. Pero sus sentimientos por él previnieron de hacerlo caer con ella.

Salió como autómata, caminando sin hacerlo, hacia los alojamientos de Adrian. A informarle de su asignación como su guardiana.

Lissa quedó allí, con La Reina y el Consejo y Dimitri. Observando como Rose se alejaba, no solo del lugar, sino de su vida. Pero eso... aún no lo sabía.

* * *

Dimitri procuraba no toparse con Rose, las pocas veces que ésta era vista sin Adrián. No la miraba. No le hablaba. Era frío con ella, como debió ser siempre, en la Academia. Al parecer, no hubo respeto o admiración hacia ella. Nada -en realidad- solo el deber, tal vez camuflado de atracción, en evidencia con el conjuro de lujuria. Era -ya no más,. al parecer- la amiga de su cargo y su futura compañera de trabajo, y como tal se abocó a entrenarla y la hizo creer que había amor entre ellos. Eso no estuvo bien de su parte.

A Lissa -al contrario- Dimitri la veía siempre. Ella lo buscaba para desayunar o almorzar, para conversar de lo que fuera o asistir a sus test médicos. A Cristian eso le molestaba más que cuando Lissa conoció a Adrián en Idaho y se alejó de ella, para darle espacio en lo del Espíritu... O eso decía él -amargado por el abandono-.

* * *

Un dia, Dimitri la besó. Lissa no reaccionó. Y demoró -más de un segundo- en notar que pasaba realmente y lo empujó, abofeteándolo.

"Rose te ama y yo amo a Cristian. Estas... confundido, Dimitri. NO vuelvas a hacerlo ¡gran idiota!".

"Lo siento mucho, Princesa. No volverá a pasar".

"¡Por supuesto que NO!, habráse visto. Tan grande y tan bebé al mismo tiempo... qué será lo que Rose vio en tí, me pregunto. Tal vez quería un bebé... y eras lo más cercano a eso... idiota. Yo voy a buscar a Cristian... ¡ve a lo que tengas que hacer, Dimitri!".

* * *

Rose estaba en la mente de Lissa en el momento del beso y se alejó, asqueada, el corazón más roto aún. Desde entonces, fue sólo una sombra de lo que fuera antes... antes de Dimitri, antes de arrojar su vida a la basura. Se parecía más y más a las sombras que la acosaban en el pasado. Parecía caminar entre ellas ahora.

Las cosas no iban mejores con Adrian. El dejo de beber en exceso, de fumar en exceso y de ir a fiestas, incluso hablaba de volver a la Escuela de Arte, pero ella no parecía interesada. En nada, en realidad. Menos en él.

* * *

Un dia, lo descubrió besándose con una muchacha, moroi y desconocida para ella. Rose simplemente le dijo que era sólo su guardiana, desde ese momento. Que no se preocupara más por ella.

* * *

Caminaba entre sombras. Las sombras de los muertos y las que los vivos proyectaban bajo la luz. La luz que a ella no le llegaba más.


	4. Cap4 Sombras del Pasado

**Sombras del Pasado**

El Capitán la interceptó un dia, cuando iba a su posición. La cogió bruscamente del brazo cuando ella no reaccionó a su llamada.

"El Consejo pide tu presencia, Hathaway. Vamos. Camina... Pareces una zombie. Él no te quiere. Ya sale de ese estado".

"¿Quejas?".

"Ninguna, hasta ahora".

"Entonces, no te metas con mi vida, Croft", se soltó bruscamente de su agarre. "Puedo caminar sola".

* * *

Entró a la Sala del Consejo, con la frente en alto y los ojos secos. No tenía tiempo para esos vetustos y apolillados morois, tenía al suyo propio que cuidar como niñera.

"Guardiana RoseMarie Hathaway", comenzó el Príncipe Voda, ojeando unos papeles, "18 años, primer lugar de su promoción, puntaje perfecto en las pruebas finales, asignada a Lord Adrian Ivashkov, ¿es correcto?"

"Sí".

"Describa su experiencia en la lucha contra los strigois", siguió el Príncipe Lazar. "Desde el principio".

"En Spokane... había dos strigois. Yo luché con ellos. Mía... La señorita Rinaldi -moroi de agua- hizo estallar un acuario ubicado en la habitación y yo usé el vidrio para acuchillarlos -una y otra vez hasta dejarlos inconscientes-", dijo, fríamente, no importándole sus reacciones de horror, "y mientras no reaccionaban, usé una espada que había allí para decapitarlos... No fue fácil ni... Debía hacerlo. Nos secuestraron, usaron a... al Guardián Eddison Castile, como vulgar bolsa de sangre, le dijeron a Cristian -Lord Christian Ozera- que se volviera como ellos y mataron a... al novicio Mason Ashford frente a mis ojos. Era matarlos o morir".

"Pero no fue la única experiencia. Continúa", dijo la Princesa Helena Dashkov. Rose la miró, entornando los ojos, un rictus indescifrable en sus ojos oscuros por el recuerdo.

"Claro. Si ud lo pide, Milady Dashkov... The Lady Natalie Dashkov. Heredera del que fuera el Príncipe Dashkov. Drenó a un profesor -dentro de la academia- e intentó matarme para liberar a su papi -sí, el mismo que atacara a la Princesa Dragomir y la obligara a huir... ¿recuerdan? y la secuestró, para drenar su magia. Esa. misma. Royal. moroi", casi escupió veneno, "El Guardián Belikov debió matarla allí mismo. En la academia tan segura. Pregúntele qué sintió. Ah, verdad. Él no siente". La Princesa se movió, incómoda. Eso no fue una acusación. Fue un bumerang. Un recordatorio que su familia estaba al nivel de los Ozera -tan vilipendiados ahora- al final de la cadena alimenticia.

* * *

"¿Y en la academia... Guardiana Hathaway?", intentó encauzarla la Princesa Ariana, muy suavemente. "El ataque... masivo... en el que peleaste".

"En la academia... Entraron por una brecha en los bordes mágicos provocados por los... idiotas de La Maná... -en caso de que los crean un grupo musical-, eran un grupito de estúpidos niñitos royals jugando a hacer magia", su voz se llenó de ira, "torturando a otros para que se defendieran con su magia. La magia debilitó y horadó los bordes y una estaca en manos humanas hizo el resto... ¿a eso hacía referencia, Milady Ariana?". Oh. Ese tono. Nada bueno auguraba.

"Cuéntanos tu... visión del hecho. Del principio al final, Ro... Guardiana Hathaway", corrigió la Princesa Ava.

* * *

"¿Princesa Dragomir?", giró la mirada y Lissa asintió. Todos debían saberlo. "Patrones. Cosas raras. Un niño golpeado por sus pares. Una niña de La Escuela Intermedia me pidió enseñarle a pelear, para no acabar golpeada como otros. Y una palabra. La Mana. Una organización criminal royal moroi, ahora juguete de esos estúpidos niñitos royal morois. Secuestraron a La Princesa Dragomir -otra vez-, para obligarla a pelear con su magia... Hay algo que deben saber... A más la use, más la hace... maligna. Y esa oscuridad la invadió, la hizo maligna. Lo torturó, al imbécil al que la capturó. Podía matarlo. Sin mover un dedo... Yo prefería morir antes de dejarla hacer daño a los otros... Y le pedí... que me diera toda su oscuridad".

"Eso... del poder, la malignidad y la oscuridad". Dudó La Reina, "acláralo, antes de continuar".

"El Espíritu -sanación, aura, restauración, fuerte compulsión", es un don de Luz, según St. Vladimir. Pero su uso... genera una oscuridad -una sensación de desesperación, de depresión- el doble de la Luz. Hay sólo una -no, dos- maneras de contrarrestarlo. Un Shadow Kissed -que lo absorbe en sí mismo, lo limpia- y usar joyería de sanación. Hecha por el mismo usuario..."

"Pero ese día... ella no llevaba joyería, ¿verdad?", dudó el Príncipe Efrain.

"No lo sabíamos entonces. Era yo. O nada. Y fui yo. Absorbí... "giró la cabeza y lo miró. Oh. Oh. Sus ojos negros sólo indicaban algo. Oscuridad. "Consúltele a Milady Avery, ¿sí?, ella es usuario... verdad. Es otro tema. Otra royal que intentó matar a La Princesa Dragomir. Deberían encerrarla en una Torre de Cristal... a salvo..." y giró la cabeza hacia una aterrorizada Lissa, que apretaba -desesperada- sus manos. ¡Rose no usaba joyería de plata! "Absorbí toda su maldad, toda su oscuridad. -Todo su lado oscuro- y comencé a atacar a ese estúpido niñito royal moroi. El Guardián Belikov me arrancó de su rostro y me arrastró a un punto de vigilancia -abandonado, por falta de presupuesto, lástima... ¡tantas vidas perdidas!- Estuvo horas intentando hacerme reaccionar. Cuándo al final se logró... Era noche cerrada... Y lo ví... Mason Ashford. Muero en Spokane. Señalando con dolor a los bordes. Y sólo dijo... y _a vienen._ Lo comprendí. Los podía sentir. El Guardián Belikov me dijo _Buria_ y me dio una estaca... el resto pueden leerlo en los reportes".

"Sí, lo leímos", dijo gravemente El Capitán Croft, revisando algunos papeles, "considerando que fueron... más de 100 strigois los que atacaron -suficiente como para arrasar la academia en pleno funcionamiento- las invaluables... pérdidas humanas fueron... mínimas... Gracias a una convocatoria de... _Buria_ ". Revisó otros papeles y levantó la cabeza. "Hubo un rescate. Estuviste allí. ¿Por qué?. Aclaro... ¿En un rescate, por qué estuviste allí?".

"Invaluables vidas humanas aún vivas", respondió Rose.

* * *

"Y cito: - _tras análisis, se consideró que las cuevas cercanas eran el mejor escondite. Y en conformidad a la votación de todos los guardianes presentes, consideramos un rescate al amanecer. Y convocamos a todos los que pudieran llegar a tiempo-_ ¿convenciste a alguien, Guardiana Hathaway, para ir al recate siendo una novicia?".

"Peor aún, Capitán Croft. Convencí al Guardián Belikov que debíamos hacer el rescate. Lo convencí señalando el posible punto. Lo convencí de llevar a novicios senior. Lo convencí de llevar a usuarios de magia de fuego".

"¿Cómo -y me asusta la respuesta- supiste donde era?", dudó la Princesa Badica, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Abby Badica había sido salvada de esa.

"Mason Ashford me lo señaló".

"¡Hablas con los muertos!", se persignó la supersticiosa Princesa Voda, Caroline. "¿Fue... la última vez que lo hiciste o... sigues haciéndolo?".

"Mason... me respondió otra única vez. Me dijo que el Guardián Belikov ya era strigoi".

"Ah. Rusia". Susurró La Reina. "Háblanos de Rusia. Sé breve. Sabemos lo general".

" Le hice una promesa. Que no lo dejaría ser strigoi. Viajé a Rusia. En el camino aprendí a matarlos bien. Lo encontré. Peleamos. Y lo creí muerto. Yo estaba al borde de morir. Me llevaron de vuelta a Baia, en donde la usuaria me reparó. Y me embalaron y enviaron como encomienda... ¿eso?".

"Vamos al tema de los strigois, Guardiana Hathaway... desde tu primer molnija hasta el último rescate de La Princesa Dragomir... ¿cuántos crees que has enfrentado... exitosamente? ¿En total?".

"¿Unos 15?", dudó Rose.

"Más bien unos 30", dijo La Reina, ojeando unos papeles; "considerando lo que los alquimistas nos informaron. Algunos no han sido... certificados. Así que se te otorgará una zvada por Rusia y otra por el rescate de nuestra Vasilissa... Ah, sí. Se otorgó -a posteridad- una segunda, por el rescate de St. Vladimir, que aún no tienes. 2 molnijas. 4 zvadas y ¿18 años, cierto?", Rose asintió, "¿qué edad tenías en tus primeras experiencias?".

"17 años".

"Senior, ¿cierto?", Rose asintió. "¿A qué edad consideras que los novicios están listos para luchar en contra de los strigoi?".

* * *

Atacó la bruja!


	5. Cap5 La bruja devora niños

**La bruja que devora niños en su casa de dulces.**

Rose la miró, sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué?. ¿A dónde iba esa bruja moroi? "No. Lo. Están. Mi amigo Mason murió en Spokane. ¡Eddie quedó incapacitado por semanas!. Vi a guardianes experimentados morir en el ataque a St. Vladimir. Vi a mi mentor", apretó los dientes, "caer en el rescate en las cuevas... yo no tuve otra opción. Era matar o morir. Vi... la muerte de Mason Ashford. En el mismo dia, vi caer a mi mentor y como mi propia madre luchó por su vida, en total desigualdad de condiciones".

"Lo sé. Lo sabemos. Lo consideramos largo y tendido. Eres una excepción que queremos replicar, RoseMarie- aún sabiendo lo malo que fue para tí-. Queremos cambiar la prueba de campo a los 16 años y llevarlos a la vida real a los 17 años, como prueba final".

"¿Quiere llevarlos a cazar strigoi a los 17 años, sin graduarse?".

"Tú lo hiciste".

"¡No tuve opción!, ¡yo estaba fuera de forma y me fue asignado un mentor, el único BM7 de toda la Academia y que fue evaluado por mi madre... quedó vivo, debía ser bueno... yo quedé inconsciente tras un puñetazo de ella... ¡y se supone que soy su hija!".

"No todos tienen tu genética, lo acepto, pero podemos replicar el entrenamiento. Eres letal, RoseMarie, y queremos eso para el resto de los novicios. Serás evaluada por los mejores, -para conocer tu nivel, tu real nivel- y eso será aplicado en el próximo curso. Con trabajo duro, todos los novicios serán como tú".

"¡Es enviarlos a la muerte a los 16 años!, ¡son niños!, ¡yo no habría sobrevivido!".

"Mantuviste a salvo a Vasilissa, ¿cierto?, por casi dos años. Solas. A los 15 años. Si tú pudiste, ellos podrán".

"¡Fue suerte!".

"No. No lo fue. Fuiste educada para hacerlo. Dos años de trabajo de campo hicieron de tí una novicia única. Y queremos replicarlo, paso a paso".

* * *

"No creo que mi madre quiera tener otro hijo, ¡y menos como yo!, a los 36 años".

"Es aún joven y tiene _atractivo_ ", insinuó La Reina, "de seguro pretendientes no le faltarán... si sedujo a Ibrahim...".

"Fue mutuo, según él", masculló Rose.

"¿Él?, ¿Ibrahim?, ¿De dónde lo conoces?".

"Fue en Rusia. Allí le llaman Zmey, La Serpiente".

"¿Y tienes las agallas para llamarlo así?".

"Es mi padre. Entre Zmey, Abe o Viejo, prefiero lo último, aunque él preferiría Baba".

"¿Y quién te dijo que lo era?".

* * *

"Mi madre vio la bufanda que él me dio y comenzó a hablar sobre él. Que era un buen hombre... ¡Y fue tan obvio!, el me cazó en Rusia, me ofreció el oro y el moro...¿o era el turco?", aquí, se echó a reír, pérfida, generando una reacción incómoda en La Reina, "para volver a la academia, fue a mi graduación y pagó por la fiesta y dijo que estaba orgulloso de su kizim -hija en su idioma-."

"Es lógico. Tienes su carácter. Tus piel, ojos y tu cabello son como los de él. Tu madre es pálida y pelirroja, pero tienes su rostro. Sí, la recuerdo de tu edad. Pequeña, Inquieta y movediza como una pixie... fui yo quien la asignó a Ibrahim, como favor a su padre, obviamente. Bueno, no es el tema a tratar. Comenzarás mañana a ser evaluada. Una vez listo eso, crearemos el programa que transformará en guardianes letales a toda una generación de nuevos novicios".


	6. Cap6 Colmillos que destilan veneno

**Colmillos que destinan veneno**

Rose salió furiosa de la Sala del Consejo. Se topó con Dimitri, que era escoltado a la Sala por otro guardián.

"¡Córranse!", les gritó, fuera de sí, "¡no quiero saber nada con ustedes!, de seguro lo fraguaron ustedes, ¿cierto?, ¡los enviarán a la muerte!, ¡son niños!".

"¿De qué hablas, Guardiana Hathaway?", la detuvo el guardián, confuso. Nadie que no la conociera podía -ya- llamarla por su nombre. Estaba reservado a unos pocos. Y ellos... no estaban en la lista.

* * *

"Su Reina", escupió Rose, "quiere enviar a los novicios de 16 años a trabajo de campo y de cacería a los 17 años, antes de graduarse. ¡Van a matarlos!, es un sacrificio de sangre por su estúpido lema... ¿y cuándo ya no queden novicios?, ¿quién morirá por ellos?".

"De seguro hay una explicación, Guardiana Hathaway, La Reina..."; comenzó Dimitri.

"¡Tu Reina será!, Si envía a la muerte a mi gente, ¡yo no la elegí!, y ahora me quiere usar como ejemplo de sacrificio... ¿y para qué?, ¡enviarlos a cazar a alguien que los trate como tú me trataste, usándome y desechándome?, ¿acaso llamaste a tu madre, Guardián Belikov?, Olena aún te llora".

"Ya lo haré. Más adelante".

"Yo lo haré. Fui yo quien le dijo que su hijo había muerto. Seré yo quien le dirá que respiras al sol de la mañana. Pero no le diré que vives, porque no lo haces".

"Guardiana Hathaway...".

"Lo hago por Olena, por Yeva, por las muchachas, por sus nietos. Por Baia, que te llora. Ellos lo merecen. Yo no haré nada más por tí, porque no lo mereces. Adiós, Guardián Belikov. ¿Sabes qué?, debí haberme quedado en ese puente hasta verte morir y quemarte al sol... Habría dolido y te lloraría, pero habría sido lo mejor. No esta versión de tí. Fría, sin sentimientos, sin humanidad. Estás vacío por dentro. Estás muerto, y no lo quería ver. Pero es así".

* * *

"¡Cállate, Rose!", Lissa salía de la sala en esos momentos.

"Soy la Guardiana Hathaway para usted, Su Alteza", y se volvió para irse, pero salió un guardia real y la retuvo. La Reina volvía a convocarla. Y a todos.

* * *

El Consejo y la Guardia Real se habían configurado. Y también estaba allí Janine Hathaway, recién llegada a la corte... ¿qué hacía allí y no con Lord Szelsky, de viaje por quien sabía que parte?.

"He debido tomar decisiones complejas estos días, decisiones que involucran a mi gente y también a todos ustedes", comenzó La Reina, "Vasilissa, querida, tú perdiste a tu guardián, también asignado por mí. Es por eso que, junto a la guardiana Thomas, tendrás a un guardián seleccionado de mi misma guardia. El guardián Fox. Como todas las cosas fluyen, quedará una posición disponible, que asumirá el Guardián Belikov... a la nueva Princesa Voda le asignamos el guardián de Ariana, con su venia. Con lo que quedó la posición disponible y la he reasignado de Lord Tony, su hermano, a ella. La Guardiana Janine Hathaway es su nueva guardiana. Su hermano recibirá otro guardián hoy, ya en ruta a encontrarse con él. A la guardiana RoseMarie Hathaway la reasignaré al proyecto del que ya hablamos".

* * *

"Me niego", dijo Rose, "o vuelvo con Adrián, o a ser guardiana general, o a los archivos o me echa de aquí. Me da lo mismo, para eso me gradué. Pero me niego a ser parte de un genocidio. Es un crimen de odio. Un genocidio racial".

"¡RoseMarie!", le llamó la atención su madre, escandalizada.

"Soy adulta. Puedo tomar mis decisiones. Y la pongo en manos de esta mujer. O me reasigna o me echa. Pero no seré su títere".

"Y debías tenerla de Ibrahim", criticó La Reina a Janine, sorprendiéndola, "le falta ese refinamiento, obvio, pero es toda de él".

"A mucha honra", dijo Janine, defendiendo a su hija.

* * *

Si La Reina creyó que controlando a las Hathaway -controlaría a Ibrahim Mazur-, estaba muy equivocada. Sí, él llegó a la corte, aparentemente para instalarse un tiempo, y con él, llegaron sus visitas imprevistas a muchas personas -La Reina incluída- sus ocasionales menciones de deudas que podría llegar a cobrar, porque estaba escaso de efectivo (¡como si fuera cierto!) y sus invitaciones a cenar a sus dos hermosas mujeres a los restoranes que sólo se accedía con reserva... ¡y no había!.

Pero también llegó otra persona, no tan inesperada. Lady Natasha Ozera había cerrado su Estudio de Defensa Personal, para ir a pasar un tiempo con su sobrino. O esa era su excusa. Con Dimitri disponible -y mortal- tenía otra oportunidad con él. O eso creía.


	7. Cap7 El monstruo de los ojos verdes

**El monstruo al que los ojos verdes se le volvieron azules**

Pero Dimitri había pasado por un proceso muy doloroso, y no era emocionalmente él mismo. Como strigoi, no tuvo emociones ni sentimientos. Era poder, ambición y control. Al ser restaurado, esa fuerza motora que lo movía como strigoi se desvaneció, pero sólo reflotaron esas emociones profundamente enraizadas. Entre ellas estaba el amor por su familia. Sus amistades íntimas -Iván, ya muerto y Natasha, a la que conocía desde los 18 años- su fuerte lealtad a todo lo moroi. ¿Y dónde encajaba Rose?, en ninguna parte, al parecer. La _definió_ como rebelde, salvaje, irrespetuosa y vulgar apenas la conoció. Como Lissa era su cargo, necesitaba que Rose, su enlazada, estuviera a su altura, la de él. Y así la entrenó. Como Janine lo hizo con él para el BM7. ¿Había atracción?, es probable, pero se desvaneció al volverse strigoi y no volvió. ¿Admiración?, no lo sabía. ¿La amaba cuando ocurrió el conjuro de lujuria?, probablemente no. No de verdad. Si hubiera existido, lo sentiría. Pero no había nada. Y era complejo. La veía a menudo. Seguía siendo hermosa, irreverente, irrespetuosa, rebelde y salvaje. Pero había algo más. Esa lealtad, enfocada a Lissa en principio, ahora se había volcado a su propia gente.Y eso... era admirable. ¿La admiraba?, sí. Y eso era real. Pero, ¿amor?.

Pronto comenzó a notar que Natasha siempre acababa chocando con él. Recordaba, obviamente, su propuesta, que no volvió a mencionar. Pero notaba su constante coqueteo... ¿acaso quería volver a proponérselo?.

* * *

"¡Dimka!", ella se acercó, corriendo, al ver que él giraba y tomaba otra ruta.

"Natasha", la saludó.

"¡Cristian me llamó y me lo contó!, ¡no podía creerlo!, ¿guardián real?, ¡wow!"

"Si. La Reina me consideró apto y adecuado".

"¿Y a Lissa le asignaron a un guardián real?, ¡cómo pudo descartar a Rose así!", no sonaba tan sincera, pero a él no le importaba.

"La asignaron a Lord Ivashkov desde el rescate", aclaró.

"¡Oh, lo sé!, ¡pobre Rose!, ¿cierto?, tantos años para nada, ahora es sólo una guardiana más del montón... hablando de guardianes... ¿puedo tentarte con una cena, al término de tu turno, Dimka?".

"Claro. Estaré encantado".

* * *

La cena fue agradable. Conversaron del pasado, obviamente, pero mucho sobre el futuro. Ella le habló de sus planes. Había cerrado el Estudio y pretendía abrir algo así en la corte, o cercanías. La experiencia de Cristian luchando codo a codo con Rose -en Spokane y en la Masacre de St. Vladimir- la motivaban a impulsar la autodefensa, y, por qué no, la auto ofensiva contra los strigois.

Sus coqueteos escalaron. Bebieron más de la cuenta. Él tenía mucho aguante, pero había estado alejado del alcohol por mucho tiempo, y ella lo sabía. Y ya mareado, se lo llevó a la cama. Hizo todo lo posible para complacerlo, incluso traspasando sus propios límites y pudores. Pero no logró que Dimitri sintiera otra cosa que placer físico. No hubo conexión. Sólo vacío. Incluso, antes de todo eso, el sexo -único solaz entre los guardianes- lo hacía sentir pleno. Pero era plenitud no estaba más... ¿qué andaba mal con él?.

* * *

Al quedarse dormido, se vio en una escena -como espectador- de algo ocurrido eones atrás. Era un baile escolar, como todos. Pero éste sucedía en St. Vladimir. Dimitri se vio en su rol de guardián. Estaba chequeando los detalles, al término de su turno. Cuando algo lo hizo levantar la vista. Algo poderoso y susurrante. Y las vio entrar. A la princesa Dragomir, su amiga, Natalie Dashkov y junto a ellas, RoseMarie Hathaway, su Roza. Dimitri dio un respingo, ¿su Roza?. Vestida con ese vestido negro strapless que le compró la Princesa en el viajecito de compras a Missoula. Aquel por el que le dijo que pondría en riesgo a toda la Academia. Sí, lo recordaba. ¡Había soñado con ella en ese vestido!. Dimitri observaba a su doble y oía sus pensamientos y sentimientos y emociones. Estaba absolutamente hechizado por ella. ¿Antes del conjuro de lujuria?, Rose no lo habría encantado, ¿o sí?. Era la hija de la Serpiente, o eso decían. Aunque en Rusia, a Mazur le decían Zmey no por serpiente, sino por el dragón... En fin. Salió de su turno. Se fue a su habitación. Se duchó y, bueno, hizo lo que hizo en ella, pensando en su Roza... Pero ella, su Roza, se materializó frente a él. Envuelta en el conjuro de lujuria del collar. ¡Oh, ese beso!, habría dado su vida por tenerlo. Y a cambio, la tenía entre sus brazos. Nada más importaba ya. Ni su edad, o su posición la Academia. Si belleza le hería los ojos. Y así se lo dijo. Le daría todo lo que era si ella se daba a él. Sin ella no podía respirar. Desde ese primer momento en que la vio -¡y no fue en la ventana, sino mucho antes!- que apreció su valor, como guardiana, como amiga. Pero, sobre todo, apreció su fuerza, que salía desde muy adentro y brillaba en sus ojos... ¡fue entonces que comenzó a amarla!.

Despertó dando un grito, el corazón desbocado, la sangre corriendo por sus venas, la respiración casi agónica. ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿qué era esa emoción desbocada que sentía?, ¡no lo recordaba, que la había visto mucho antes!, ¡que la admiraba antes de verla en esa ventana!.

* * *

Natasha despertó al sentirlo moverse. A la luz del sol, él parecía esculpido en mármol duro, como una estatua griega clásica. Intentó retenerlo, pero él se levantó y buscó su ropa.

"Debo irme, Natasha. Tengo el primer turno y Croft espera que me reúna con él antes".

"¿Has... pensado en lo que hablamos en el Idaho?, podríamos, no sé, intentarlo aquí y ver si nos resulta... cuando... quede embarazada, La Reina tendrá que asignarte a mí".

"¿Y acaso llevaría tu nombre, como ilegítimo o el mío, marcándolo como dhampir?, ¿estarías dispuesta a perder su posición y tu nombre, Natasha?".

"¡Sabes que eso no me importa!, yo te quiero a tí, y hace mucho que te quiero, Dimka", sonaba desesperada, "no me atrevía a pedírtelo cuando estabas con Iván, después te mandaron a buscar a esas niñitas y ahora... al fin, puedo pedírtelo".

"Yo no siento amor por tí, Natasha. O por nadie, no de la manera que tú lo deseas. ¿Amistad?, claro. Pero no el amor que buscas".

"¿Entonces?, ¿por tu madre, qué?".

"El mismo profundo afecto que tenía antes de que todo pasara, antes de lo de Iván, de Portland, de Montana y Rusia. Antes de ahora."

"¿Y por... ella?, la que evitó que me aceptaras en Idaho... porque sí había alguien, ¿cierto?... ¿Dimka?, ¿es acaso cierto lo que dicen de tí y Rose?".

"Rose era sólo una idea que iba haciéndose fuerte, cada día".

"¡Ibas a dejar tu vida, tu trabajo por ella!", le recordó, echándoselo en cara.

"Ella fue asignada a Adrián Ivashkov y yo a La Reina, así que nada fue como se planeó antes de esto".

"¿Qué te pasó, Dimka?, Éste no eres tú. Eres frío, como si nada te importara ya".

"Sólo recuerdo lo que sentí mucho tiempo atrás. Si hubo algo más, hace poco tiempo, ya no está más. Ya no existe".

"Le rompiste el corazón, ¿cierto?".

"RoseMarie no conoce, no sabe lo que es el amor, Natasha".

"¿Y tú?, ¿lo sabes?, ¿has amado alguna vez?, ¿acaso lo recuerdas, como se ama en verdad?".

"Tuve relaciones serias, Natasha. No nací ayer... he amado. Y debí enterrar a ambas, no lo olvides", la miró, "me juré no volver a amar, lo sabes... Debo irme. Fue bueno verte y estar contigo, es en serio", y besó su frente en un beso frío y sin sentimientos. Como un beso de traición, y así lo sintió ella. "Nos vemos otro día", y se fue, dejándola fría e hirviendo por dentro. De rabia. De ira contenida, y de muchisima pena.

* * *

En la reunión con Croft, vio a ambas Hathaway, lado a lado. Y por primera vez, las observó de verdad. El rostro, la forma de las cejas, ojos y labios eran muy similares. Rose era apenas más alta. Pero allí terminaba la similitud. La voz de Janine era un tono más fuerte y profundo y había desarrollado un don de mando que Rose aún no desarrollaba. Rose, por su parte, tenía la coloración de su exótico padre; en la piel. los ojos y el pelo. La voz más melódica. Sus labios se curvaban en una sensual sonrisa cuando querían lograr algo, recordó de pronto... ¡cuántas veces tuvo que resistir cuando le pedía; no, le rogaba, que no le exigiera más!. Una oleada de calor y una ondulación en sus zonas bajas lo dejó sorprendido. ¿Tenía una erección espontánea, en serio, allí en esa reunión?.

Natasha lo esperaba afuera, para ir a desayunar. Y lo vio observando a Rose. Críticamente. ¡Y ciertamente que notó su erección!. Obvio. No faltaría mucho para que se sintiera atraído, conscientemente, de ella. Y se enamorara, al final, claro. Pero ella no lo permitiría, ¿verdad?. ¡No!, no cuando estaba tan cerca de que Dimitri, su Dimka, se quedara con ella, como siempre debió ser... Ya se había deshecho de su molesto hermano y su estúpida cuñada y luego de Iván, ¿cierto?. Atacaría de nuevo. Y tanto esa puta de Rose como La Reina caerían en un mismo golpe... que pagaría Rose, obviamente. Ahora, sólo le faltaba el cómo... y el cuándo... pero sería pronto, muy pronto.


	8. Cap8 Vanidades en vano

**Vanidades en vano**

Nochebuena. El día del baile de Navidad. Día en que todos pretendían ser pavos reales o cosas así. El día para ir de largo y joyas y tiaras rutilantes.

Adrián Ivashkov le tuvo que suplicar a Rose que fuera con él, y luego convencerla con usar un vestido largo. Rose quería usar el mismo el baile de St. Vladimir o el de Idaho, no aptos para un evento de tal envergadura. Al final, le llegó una simple caja, ¡con el mismo modelo del vestido de la Duquesa de Cambridge!, pero en un elegante rojo. En la caja había un simple cintillo azul, hecho con el diseño del nazar. Oh, claro. Había sido encargado por Ibrahim para su princesita. Así, sí podía usarlo, ¿cierto?.

La mayor sorpresa fue la llegada de Ambrose y un multitudinario equipo del spa, para dejarla rutilante.

* * *

El baile estaba en su máximo punto de brillo cuando llegó Rose, del brazo de un orgulloso Adrián. Todas las miradas -sobre todo masculinas- se volvieron a ellos. Los ojos de La Reina se dilataron -de envidia, claramente- pero actuó con la dignidad esperada, cuando se acercaron a saludarla. La miró de arriba a abajo, sin contemplación, y su rictus lo decía todo.

"Lindo vestido", reconoció, con los labios apretados.

"Encargué el mismo de la boda de Duquesa de Cambridge, a su diseñadora, obvio", se acercó Ibrahim, con una rutilante Janine, del brazo, "tú sabes, La Reina, pobrecita, es jovial para su edad, pero su ropa no es la indicada para alguien tan joven como mi hija...", ¡A La Reina casi se le cayó el pelo al oírlo!, "y yo soy mucho más joven que el Príncipe de Gales, así que mi Janine no podía vestirse como su esposa, por muy Duquesa y Real que fuera", La Reina miró bien a Janine y quedó boquiabierta. Enguantada -no vestida o enfundada, era como un guante- en un vestido verde, haciendo sobresalir su pelo, estilosamente peinado; tenía la espalda totalmente descubierta, mostrando sus molnijas y zvadas. Era tan ajustado que todo se le marcaba... ¡y se notaba que no llevaba ropa interior!.

Natasha llegó con un Dimitri llevado a la rastra. No era que ir a un baile le molestara. Ya había sido acompañante de muchas morois en sus años en la academia y posterior a ellas. Pero ese era otro Dimitri. Uno que disfrutaba la vida social que podía vivir. Este Dimitri, en cambio, no gustaba de esto, o de nada... salvo de mirar a Rose, claro. Y eso, selló su destino ante los ojos de Natasha. De Rose, claro. Porque tenía todo listo. La Reina bajaría su guardia y no sería visitada por alguno de sus numerosos amantes, pues cenaría con su familia más cercana en Navidad. Rose tendría libre y estaría sola, pues sus padres tenían compromisos previos fuera de la corte y Lissa lo pasaría con Cristian y algunos amigos. Dimitri iría a cenar con ella, tras dejar a La Reina en sus aposentos. Tendría el tiempo justo. Pero sólo necesitaba un momento, ¿cierto? y sería el fin del reinado de Tatiana Ivashkov... y se ocuparía que el mismo Dimitri ejecutara a Rose por alta traición. Y así se la arrancaría del corazón.

* * *

Dimitri llegó a la cena con Natasha, a tiempo para verla entrar por otro acceso. No le dio importancia, pero eso, en el futuro, sería la clave para desentrañar el caso que remecería a la corte. Ella estaba de excelente ánimo. Coqueteó y sonrió durante toda la velada. Cuando fueron a la cama, lo satisfizo de la mejor manera posible. Al final él le sonrió -un logro, según ella- besó su frente y se volvió, para dormirse.

Allí estaba él. Nuevamente de espectador de algo vivido por un él en su vida anterior. La cabaña en los bordes de St. Vladimir. Su Roza y él, desnudos en la cama, ejerciendo su derecho a amarse sin ataduras ni prejuicios. Su Roza era virgen. Lo sabía. Ahora era su mujer. Y la amaba, profundamente, como ella a él. Y juró dar su vida por ella, para pagar por ese momento... Recordó el susurro de Nathan, el strigoi. "La _Gata salvaj_ e". _HellKat_ era su madre, Janine. Entonces, La Salvaje... ¡era su Roza! y se interpuso. Pero ella gritó e intentó volver. Él le hizo un gesto a Janine y ésta la arrastró hacia afuera, sellando su destino... Vida por vida. Dio su vida por su Roza. Y ella lo trajo de vuelta.

Despertó más inquieto que antes. Esos pequeños recuerdos que resurjían, que nunca recordó en sus tiempos de strigoi y en sus horas conscientes. Pequeños grandes hechos que marcaron su vida e intensa relación con Rose. Una Rose a la que estaba reconociendo cada vez más y por la que comenzaba a sentir algo, otra vez... y esta vez era aún más intenso y más profundo que antes.

* * *

26 de diciembre. Amanecer humano. El sol estaba en lo alto. Sólo se movían los guardianes del turno de día y el personal de servicio, dhampirs en su mayoría. Rose salió temprano de su habitación esa mañana. Tenía libre, pues Adrián durmió en casa de su madre. Así que no tenía planes cuando llegó a su cafetería favorita. Más tarde, era probable que fuera a almorzar o cenar con sus padres, si llegaban.

Dimitri llegó a la misma cafetería y la vio sola, con su chocolate caliente y donuts. Parecía distraída y jugaba con la comida. Mala señal.

"Roza", ups. No era la manera que planeaba en saludarla, pero se le salió.

"Ah, Guardián Belikov".

"¿Puedo sentarme?".

"Nada lo impide", y movió sus donuts hacia su sitio.

Se sentó grácilmente frente a ella y la miró. "¿Y Adrián?".

"Con su madre... ¿y Lady Ozera?".

"Aún dormida... yo... dormí con ella".

"¿Debería importarme?".

"¿Me odias?".

"No. Intento olvidar que existes, camarada".

"¿Y Adrián?".

"Dejó de ser algo para ser nada o mejor, mi cargo... ¿eso querías saber?".

"Él te ama", era una afirmación, no una consulta.

"Es lo que dice él, Camarada... ¿quien soy yo para cuestionar a Lord Ivashkov?... ¿acaso quieres saber si sigo amándote?, me temo que sí.. ¿responde tu pregunta, la de verdad?", él asintió, "duele. Me duele verte. Oírte. Saber que corriste a su cama y no a la mía... ¿acaso... la amas?, ¿te irás con ella?, ¿te lo volvió a ofrecer?", él asintió al final, pero sus gestos no le mostraban a alguien enamorado, así que consideró que Natasha Ozera tampoco se lo había quedado, "llamé a Olena. Le expliqué todo. Lloró mucho y me suplicó que la llames para estar segura... aunque ni eso la convencería. Deberías ir a verla".

"Gracias. No lo había hecho. No me habría creído".

"¿Amas a Lissa, cierto?".

"Lo creí en un momento. Pero no era así".

"Pero la besaste.. Yo lo ví".

"¿Viste su bofetada posterior?", Rose lo negó, "Fue una estupidez, lo sé. Tenía que saber si era amor... pero, al igual que con Natasha, no había nada allí".

"¿Y me lo dices, por que...?".

"Porque no es sólo contigo que no siento nada. Quizás no pueda sentir nada más. Nunca más".

"¿Lo comprobamos?, ¿un último beso?", y se acercó a besarlo. Profundizó el beso cuando él no la rechazó, pero no fue suficiente. Y él se separó de ella con suavidad.

"Lo siento, pero no. No hay nada allí (¿o sí?, ya no estaba tan seguro). Eres hermosa, una mujer excepcional. Y no voy a usarte ni llevarte a mi cama. Ya te hice suficiente daño".

* * *

En ese momento de tensión, Rose recibió una llamada. Sus padres regresaban y querían almorzar con ella. Así que se paró, echó a la basura el vaso, tomó sus donuts restantes y salió, sin mirarlo, en dirección al área de mayor lujo en la corte, en donde Ibrahim había alquilado un rinconcito -casi tan lujoso como el palacio mismo- pero de Buckingham.

Dimitri se fue al palacio. La Reina no se despertaba hasta bien avanzado el día. Así que entró, fue a su casillero y se cambió al uniforme real, para cubrir al guardián que salía de turno.

"¿En qué cama amaneciste?", le dijo un guardián al paso, "¿la fogosa Lady Ozera otra vez?, ¡vamos!, ¡no te lo guardes!, vivimos a través de tu juventud, Belikov. Nosotros ya pasamos los 30 y tantos...".

"Y varios ya pasaron por ella", susurró otro, señalando al joven guardián Moore, de 26 años, "ese fue el último iluso. Cuando tú no estabas, estaba él".

"¿Es en serio?", Dimitri sólo supo de Vihn. Y por ella misma.

"Belikov, ella era adulta cuando tú eras un niño, ¿qué crees?, te lleva, ¿cuánto, 8 ó 10 años?", dijo el Capitán de la Guardia Real, "ten cuidado. Es una depredadora. Los usa y descarta".

"¿Quieres un consejo que no has pedido?, si puedes, arrástrate a la hija de Zmey y besa sus pies. ¡Esa mujer te ama!", y todos asintieron.


	9. Cap9 ¡La Bruja ha Muerto!

**¡La Bruja ha Muerto!**

La hora fatídica llegaba. La ayuda de cámara de La Reina entró a abrir las cortinas y a llevarle su agua con limón, como todas las mañanas. Se acercó a la cama y gritó.

* * *

El almuerzo había, al fín, concluído. En el último tiempo, Ibrahim insistía en los almuerzos familiares, o cenas o desayunos. Y en llevarlas de compras o a pasear o viajar, si podían. Tenía el tiempo y el dinero para hacerlo. Pero Rose, que siempre lo disfrutaba, no estaba de humor, tras la conversación con Dimitri.

Un brutal golpe se sintió en la puerta. Pavel y los otros guardianes se pusieron en alerta y abrieron a través de una rendija.

"¡Abran, en nombre de la Guardia Real!", gritó el Capitán de la misma.

"¿Qué asunto te trae aquí, Shabatt?", le dijo Pavel al Capitán.

"¡Buscamos a la Guardiana RoseMarie Hathaway!".

"¿Qué tan urgente puede ser?, está almorzando con su familia".

"¡O abren o deberemos echar la puerta abajo!".

* * *

Pero Rose lo había oído y se levantó de la mesa, yendo hacia la puerta, que abrió de golpe. ¿Qué?", gruñó al verlos y sobre todo, a Dimitri, que iba con ellos.

"¡Guardiana RoseMarie Hathaway, estás arrestada por el magnicidio de su Majestad, La Reina Tatiana Ivashkov".

Ibrahim y Janine -y los guardianes Mazur- se pusieron delante de ella, que observaba a Dimitri, con los labios y puños apretados.

* * *

"¿Baba?, debe haber algún error. Iré con ellos a aclarar todo. Lógico, si se quiebra una uña, debe ser mi culpa", dijo a su padre, para tomar su atención de los guardianes reales.

"Magnicidio es el asesinato de una cabeza de estado, kiz. Aquí... la penan con la muerte... ¿y quieres que te deje ir con ellos, así?".

"¡Yo no he matado a nadie!", se defendió Rose, cuando la esposaron. Imploró a su madre que contuviera a su padre... una masacre no sería la mejor defensa... donde no podrían ganar.

* * *

El Consejo esperaba, las pruebas a la vista y los testigos que la encontraron, en espera de que se abriera el juicio preliminar de asesinato. Rose fue arrastrada al estrado.

Al parecer, La Reina había sido asesinada en su cama, indefensa, con una estaca de plata, con las iniciales _RHSV_. Habían unos cabellos largos y oscuros en la almohada y en la estaca estaban las huellas de Rose, pues era su propia estaca de plata en su frío y muerto corazón. Caso cerrado, diría el Consejo y la Corte de justicia. Pero Ibrahim hizo acto de presencia. Les hizo ver que nadie la había visto entrar o salir. Que todos los guardianes tenían estacas y pasaban de unos a otros, como herencia o transmisión. Las estacas se reciclaban, ya que costaba mucho fabricarlas. Cuando un guardián moría, sus estacas se recogían y entregaban a un nuevo guardián que se graduaría ese año. Y Rose tenía dos, no una. La que Dimitri le enviara de Rusia y la que recibió en la Academia al graduarse, reacondicionada y regrabada para ella... la misma que Dimitri le pasara el día del ataque. La que ella pidió.

Al final, consiguió para ella, 15 días para la investigación (que nadie haría, de seguro). Los que tomaría organizar el funeral, la convocatoria y elección del nuevo soberano o soberana y su entronización. Si para entonces no era declarada inocente, Rose sería ejecutada públicamente en la mañana de la coronación y el juguete seleccionado sería su propia estaca, que se limpiaría con su sangre.

* * *

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ibrahim?", lloraba Janine, cuando vio que arrastraban a su hija a las celdas de castigo.

"Para salvarla... Nuestra Rose... debe morir".

* * *

¡Hemos terminado pero Rose no va a morir!, la segunda parte -revisada- está lista para ser dada a conocer.


End file.
